rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Fairies
4 September 2008 1 January 2010 1 September 2010 |series = 10th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Poppy, Fiona, Maya, Sadie) Sue Mongredien (Ellie, Danni, Victoria)}} The Music Fairies are the 10th series and represent the instruments of music, and are responsible for making sure music is tuneful and instruments work properly. Musicians and their instruments won't be able to work properly and music will sound terrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Music fairies and they are: Poppy the Piano Fairy, Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Fiona the Flute Fairy, Danni the Drum Fairy, Maya the Harp Fairy, Victoria the Violin Fairy and Sadie the Saxophone Fairy. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are singing along to the radio in Kirsty's bedroom, when Poppy the Piano Fairy calls for their help. The girls take themselves to Fairyland, where Poppy explains that Jack Frost and his goblins are stealing the Music Fairies' magical musical instruments. After Jack Frost sends his goblins down an ice slide to Wetherbury Village, the girls vow to stop them in time for the National Talent Competition. Can they rescue all seven instruments, before Fairyland is revealed to nosy humans? Jack Frost's Poem I'm through with frost, ice and snow. To the human world I must go. I'll form a cool Gobolicious Band, Magical Instruments will lend a hand. With these instruments I'll go far, Frosty Jack, a superstar! I'll steal music's harmony and fun, Watch out world I'll be number one! The Fairies Poppy the Piano Fairy Poppy called the girls through Kirsty's radio to tell them that there was trouble in Fairyland. She has long curly red hair with a hat on top, a waistcoat and t-shirt and bell-bottom trousers. Without her magic, pianos will be sounding ugly and pianists won't be able to play properly. Ellie the Guitar Fairy Ellie was in Mr Tate's friend's guitar case when she flew out to say hello to the girls. She has short black hair, wears a top, a cardigan, skirt and tights with trainers. Without her magic, guitarists will be out of tune. Fiona the Flute Fairy Fiona surprised the girls at the Wetherbury card shop. She has long black hair in plaits and wears a silver dress. Without her magic, flutes will not play properly. Danni the Drum Fairy Danni met the girls whilst they were shooting Juanita's music video. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, wears a silver-pink dress with leggings and ballet pumps. Without her magic, drummers will be out of time. Maya the Harp Fairy Maya surprised the girls whilst they were setting up for Kerry's wedding. She has black hair in a ponytail and wears a long dress in swirling colours. Without her magic, harpists won't be able to play as they usually do and harps will be out of tune. Victoria the Violin Fairy Victoria was hiding by the stage where the girls were watching a goblin band rehearse. She has black-purple hair and wears a t-shirt, jeans and boots. Without her magic, violins won't work properly. Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Sadie was hiding in a saxophone when the girls met her. She has brown hair held back by a hairband and wears a cardigan over a dress with boots. Without her magic, saxophonists won't be able to play, such as Kirsty's friend Courtney. Trivia *Despite being in charge of music, they are not helpers of Melodie the Music Fairy. Who is your favourite Music fairy? Poppy Ellie Fiona Danni Maya Victoria Sadie Category:M Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Music Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweden Category:2008